Rozdział II MCN
Złaź ze mnie Spero! - Nebula walnęła wściekle ogonem - Nie mam czasu na zabawę z tobą. - Co tam Lux, chodźmy się pobawić! - Pięcioletni smoczek zaatakował ucho starszej siostry. - Nie! Tato weź go ode mnie! - Dopiero co mówiłaś, że masz już trzydzieści kilka lat i nie potrzebujesz ochrony - Tenebris leniwie przewrócił się na grzbiet - Tu jest mi dobrze, sama się nim zajmij. - Już za niedługo to się skończy staruszku, zobaczysz.- Staruszku? Od piętnastu lat odrzucasz zaloty każdego poznanego smoka. Ja chociaż korzystałem z życia. Sądziłem, że nigdy nie wyjdziesz za mąż. - Uwolnię się wreszcie od tego domu - Opowiedziała z uśmiechem. - Ode mnie też uciekasz? - Spytał Spero. - Od ciebie bardziej niż od niego potworku. - Jak śmiesz mnie obrażać, jestem wodzem! - Kiedyś będziesz wodzem braciszku - Liznęła go po pysku - Dla mnie na zawsze zostaniesz małym białym smoczkiem. - Za niedługo będziesz miała dość białasów - Ktoś odezwał się za nią. - Lux! - Obróciła się promieniejąc z radości - Spodziewałam się ciebie później. - Nudziło mi się bez ciebie. Chciał ją liznąć, lecz rozległ się głos: - Oszczędźcie mi i Sperowi tych widoków, błagam was - Teneb zasłonił sobie oczy łapą - To jest nie do zniesienie. - Spokojnie tato, już idziemy. - Nie! - Tato? Co się stało? - Chcę najpierw pogadać z twoim kochasiem - Wstał ziewając - Chodź Lux, a wy tu zostańcie. Lux poszedł za nim lekko onieśmielony. Jeszcze się nie zdarzyło by sam wódz chciał z nim porozmawiać. Teneb wyglądał na leniwego smoka, ale wiedział, że to tylko pozory. Pewnego dnia jakiś smok chciał skrzywdzić Nebulę, wódz z kogoś spokojnego stał się prawdziwą maszyną do zabijania. W dodatku ten kolor - niesamowity błękit który przenikał przez czarne łuski. Lodowobłękitne oczy były nieprzeniknione, trudno było odczytać z nich uczucia. Nie wiedział gdzie go prowadzi, jednak musiał mu zaufać. Szli jeszcze w milczeniu przez kilka minut. Wreszcie doszli do polany, na jej środku lśniło błękitne jezioro. Były akurat dość ciepłe tygodnie, więc trawa lśniła zielenią, lecz Lux coś wyczuł: - Co to za miejsce? Czuję śmierć - Spojrzał są zdziwieniem na wodza - Nigdy tu nie byłem. - Spero jest jeszcze bardzo młody, to ty będziesz musiał go pilnować. - Ja? Ale czemu? Ci to ma wspólnego z tym miejscem? - Gdy mnie tu zabraknie on będzie nadal młody, ktoś musi mu doradzać. Musisz go ostrzec przed czymś takim. - Co tu się stało? - Młodzieniec był zaciekawiony. - Mój ojciec był potworem, ja też nim byłem, ale to inna historia. - Ty? Przecież... - Teneb mu przerwał - Nie znasz mnie, nigdy nie dowiesz się o co mi chodzi, powiedziałem o tym tylko dwóm osobom. Jednak ty dołączysz do tej rodziny, więc musisz wiedzieć choć trochę - Błękitnooki milczał przez chwilę nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, w końcu zaczął - To był carcel. Miejsce pełne złości i gniewu. Tod uważał, że zdoła podbić świat armią która go nienawidzi. Zbyt dużo krwi przelało się przez te miejsce. - A co jeśli nie posłucha się mnie? Co jeśli to miejsce odrodzi się? - Właśnie temu masz zapobiec Luxie. Nie możesz przegrać. - A jaka będzie nagroda? - Zapytał z uśmiechem. - Nebula jest piękną i mądrą smoczycą, choć brakuje jej trochę do matki. Jeżeli przegrasz to ona sama od ciebie odejdzie. - To chyba muszę się postarać. - A tak w ogóle to jak ci się udało zdobyć jej serce? Od piętnastu lat odrzucała zaloty każdego po kolei. - Eee ja nie wiem... tak po prostu - Jego pomarańczowe oczy były zakłopotane - Eh, idź do niej. - A ty? - No tak, na pewno się zgubię w drodze do domu - Odparł z sarkazmem Teneb. Patrzył przez chwilę na odlatującego Luxa. Będzie dobrym doradcą. Musi być. Carcel nie może się odnowić. Sprawa inaczej miała się ze Spero. Ci jeśli go tu zabraknie, a ten dzieciak będzie zmuszony rządzić? On przecież tak naprawdę nigdy nie żył na własną łapę. Nie można zapomnieć o: - Co tu robisz Tenebie? - Umbra przerwała jego smutne rozmyślenia. Była piękna jak zawsze, a może i jeszcze bardziej. Jej niebieskie oczy piękniały z dnia na dzień. - Stoję i myślę o przyszłości. Boję się, że Spero sobie nie poradzi. - Jest twoim synem, na pewno sobie poradzi. - Ale nie moim jedynym synem - Dodał cicho spuszczając pysk - To nie on powinien rządzić. - Ale już nigdy nie spotkasz swojego pierworodnego. Musisz zacząć żyć z tym co masz. - Wiem, że ty też za nim tęsknisz Umbro i nie próbuj mi wmówić, że jest inaczej. Nie uwierzę ci jeśli tak powiesz. - I dlatego nic takiego nie mówię. Oczywiście, że za nim tęsknię. Jest moim synem i zawsze będę go kochać. - Popatrzyła w smutne oczy męża - Chodź, wróćmy do domu. - Mój dom jest tam gdzie ty jesteś. Czyli jestem w domu - W jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki radości. - Czyli co? Zostajemy tu po kres świata? - Uśmiechnęła się smoczyca. - Dobry pomysł - Zaśmiał się - Tylko, a nasza córka weźmie ślub bez nas. To całkiem mądre. Zero tych nudnych przygotowań - Ufasz mu? - Umbra nagle spoważniała. - Komu? - Teneb popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Luxowi - Wydaje mi się, że jest dobrym smokiem, odpowiednim dla Nebuli. Ona mu ufa. - Nie o to się pytałam, pytałam się czy ty mu ufasz. - Hmm myślę, że tak, ale jeszcze nie musiałem mu zaufać, więc mogę się mylić. - Ostrożny jak zawsze - Posłała mu promienny uśmiech - Chodźmy do dzieci. - Chodźmy? Mam inny pomysł... Ścigajmy się! Ułamek sekundy później był już w powietrzu, a zaraz za nim roześmiana Umbra. Mieli już po pięćdziesiąt lat, ale nic się nie zmienili. Smoki dożywają nawet dwieście lat, więc długie życie przed nimi. Poddani z radością patrzyli na wodza który niósł radość wszędzie za sobą. To są złote czasy dla Dunkel. Wylądowali przed jaskinią i popatrzyli na bawiącego się Spero. Był sto metrów dalej, ale dzięki nieprzeciętnemu wzrokowi doskonale go widzieli. Przez moment błysnęły jego niezwykle pomarańczowe oczy. Teneb spuścił wzrok co nie umknęło uwadze Umbrze: - Co się stało? - Spytała zaniepokojona. - Wiesz, że kocham nasze dzieci, powiedz, ze wiesz o tym - Tenebris spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. - Wiem o tym. Jesteś wspaniałym ojcem. O co chodzi? - Spytała znów. - Jednak nie mogę znieść widoku jego oczu. Takie same miał mój ojciec. - Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś swoim ojcem. Jesteś zupełnie innym smokiem. Masz inny sposób myślenia. On nie był tak sprawiedliwy i wspaniałomyślny jak ty. - Może i jestem całkowicie inny, ale jego cząstka ciągle żyje we mnie. Noszę głęboko w sobie jego oczy. - Błękitnooki spojrzał w ziemię tak jakby były tam wszystkie odpowiedzi - Ta cząstka nigdy nie umrze. - Tenebie, masz racje, to nigdy nie umrze. Jednak pamiętaj, grzechy ojca nie przechodzą na syna. Nie można oceniać nikogo po tym kim był jego ojciec. - Wiem... Teraz po wielu latach mam do niego tyle pytań... - Pytań? Czego chciałbyś się dowiedzieć? - Umbra popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona. - Wtedy gdy ostatni raz widzieliśmy się przemawiał za mnie gniew. Nie mam odpowiedzi na tyle pytań które są ważne. Jest różnica jeśli chce mnie pozbawić uczuć, bo mnie nienawidzi, a może po prostu zależało mu na mnie i nie chciał żebym cierpiał po stracie bliskich. - Nie zmienisz przeszłości. Musisz patrzeć na wprost. - Jak mogę iść dalej nie znając do końca drogi którą już przebyłem? Nie da się iść naprzód nie stając twarzą w twarz z przeszłością. Nawet nie wiem dokąd zmierzam. - Niewielu zna cel swojej drogi dopóki nie staną u jej kresu. Pamiętaj o tym. - Muszę poznać choć kilka odpowiedzi. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? - Umbra była mocno zaniepokojona. - Polecę do alfy. On zna odpowiedzi na wiele pytań. - Nie możesz tak po prostu tam polecieć sam. Lecę z tobą. - Nie, Nebula cię potrzebuje. Za niedługo zmieni się jej życie. Przygotuj ją na to. Wrócę zanim się obejrzysz. - Nie polecisz sam! - Eh... polecę po drodze do Noctisa. - Odparł patrząc w jej niebieskie oczy. - Wolałabym żebym to była ja. - Przytuliła się do niego - Wróć jak najszybciej. - Wrócę, obiecuję. Liznął ją po pysku i wzbił się wysoko w błękitne niebo. Kategoria:Mrok, cień, noc